


Attraction Leads To

by bell_a



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bell_a/pseuds/bell_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has always found Natasha sexually appealing, and Natasha knows that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction Leads To

Clint has always found Natasha sexually attractive from the very first time he laid eyes on her. She had every feature a man would want, a sexy body, a sexy face, sexy confidence. The lot.

 

But most other men wouldn’t find her striking ability to kill attractive. But Clint isn’t like most men.

 

So ever since he stalked her in an alley way in Moscow and sent an arrow through her shoulder, Clint has wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

 

He is decent enough to keep his desires a secret. He always looks away when she gets changed in front of him, or manages to keep his eyes trained on her face whenever she is wearing a particularly skimpy dress (that is, until he has eyes from above. He can look wherever the hell he wants to, thank you very much). Sometimes he thinks that Natasha is purposely trying to get a reaction out of him, by walking out of the shower wrapped in a tiny towel while on assignment or asking him to pat her down and make sure none of her hidden weapons can be felt. She gives him this look, her bright green eyes smug and smoldering, and Clint is quite proud to say that he can keep his hormones under check until he is alone at night with nothing but his hand and thoughts of Natasha.

 

All in all, Clint thinks he has done a damn good job at restraining himself considering he hasn’t had a good fuck since he and Bobby broke up nine months ago. And while he has only been partners with Natasha for seven months, he already feels more attracted to her than any other woman in this super secret agency. Sure, she may be six years younger than his 29-year-old status, but she doesn’t look or act young. In fact, she sometimes seems way too old to be her age. Too many years of blood and killing and torture has piled the years upon her frail shoulders, and Clint finds himself wanting nothing more then to take away the pain that makes up her life.

 

So he restrains himself. Natasha doesn’t need any more men leering at her with dark and dirty thoughts every time she walked into a room. That, and the fact that despite her teasing, she has never showed any sexual interest in Clint. And he can accept that, and he won’t force her, so he is either meant to continue to dwell on his fantasies or move on.

 

And that is easier said than done.

 

Clint knows that sparring is all about attack and defense, but with Natasha pinning him down between her thighs, chest heaving and body covered in a layer of sweat, it is hard to keep his mind on track. They’d been in the ring for a good two hours, striking at one another and comparing moves that will do them best in the field. It was late at night and the gym was mostly cleared out except for a lone recruit pumping weights in the corner of the room, and with the open space and just the two of them in close proximity, Clint can’t help but let his mind wonder.

 

Natasha must see the sudden shift in his eyes because she cocks her head to the side and releases his wrists from above his head before rolling off of his body completely and landing lightly on her feet. Clint begins to think that he has insulted her, and quickly stumbles to his feet to make a quick apology, but she is standing there with a peculiar glint in her eye, arms folded over her chest in a way that makes her already voluptuous breasts basically bulge out of her sports bra.

 

Clint scratches his head and averts his eyes. Fantasizing about chasing the sweat that rolled between her breasts with his tongue wont help the situation at all. He opens his mouth to make a lame apology, but she speaks before he gets a word out.

 

“I’m going to hit the showers,” she says, and the calmness in her tone surprises Clint more than anything. He nods and was about to turn away before Natasha cocked her head towards the entrance of the changing rooms. An invitation.

 

Bells start ringing in Clint’s head, and he watches as she ducks under the ring and collects her towel and water bottle before heading to the opposite side of the gym. He takes a moment to collect himself, smell his breath, before grabbing his own stuff and following in pursuit. The lone recruit is watching him suspiciously as he enters the female change rooms, but makes no comment and continues his work out like he didn’t see anything at all. Good.

 

The room is empty. All the lockers are closed and the shelves are all filled with neatly folded towels, ready for the next round of agents looking for a good work out. The only thing out of place is Natasha’s duffel bag placed in the centre of the rows of seats. Speaking of Natasha, she is nowhere to be seen, and there is no sound in the room to indicate she was even in here. But she was. Clint smirks and walks over to the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He had sweat dripping from his spiked up hair, and he turned on the faucet and splashed some lukewarm water over his face and neck to help cool himself down.

 

He snatches his towel from off his shoulder and wiped his face, and when he looked back up into the mirror, Natasha was standing directly behind him like she had been there the entire time.

 

Clint took pride in the fact that he didn’t jump in surprise, and smoothly turned around, dumping his towel in the sink and facing her with his best placid face in place. She looked as equally calm, and raised an eyebrow in his direction, as if waiting for an explanation of some sort.

 

Suddenly Clint was worried that he had misinterpreted her intentions after all, and the ‘inviting head cock’ had no significance in it what’s-so-ever. He felt a blush creep up his neck as he realized that he had just made the biggest mistake of all time by thinking with his dick and not his brain, and when Natasha saw his flustered reaction, she simply laughed mockingly and stepped forward so they were toe-to-toe with each other.

 

“I know you want to fuck me, Clint.” She whispered, and even her quiet tone echoed throughout the room. The words rolled off her tongue as if it were a conversation about the weather, coated in her light accent that she hardly ever let take over her words.

 

Clint sucked in a breath. “Yeah.”

 

Natasha tilted her head to the side, and that peculiar look was back in her eyes.

 

“Why?”

 

“Do you really need to ask?” Clint laughed, balling his hands into fists to stop him from reaching out to touch her.

 

“I suppose not.”

 

“So what are we doing? Did you invite me in here to tell me the obvious or – “

 

She cut him off. “I want to fuck you too.”

 

“I, uh – really?” Clint stuttered, and a sly grin slid over Natasha’s lips before she nodded, grabbed him by the waistband of his pants and yanked him flush against her hot, wet body before slamming her lips against his own with such ferocity that Clint nearly stumbled on top of her.

 

It took him a moment to fully register what the hell had just happened before his hands were roaming all over her body. She was all soft curves and tight muscles, and Clint felt like the luckiest jackass on this earth to be having Natasha pressing her lithe body hot against his own. She licked her way into his mouth and she tasted like fire, so hot and perfect and simply _Natasha,_ and Clint couldn’t help the slightly predator-like growl that slipped from his throat when she ground her hips against the growing hardness in his pants.

 

Clint kneaded her firm ass with his fingers, enjoying the way that he could splay his entire hand over the flesh and still have room to roam about. She broke away from the kiss, looking flustered and sexy all in one, her pupils blown so wide that Clint could hardly see the vibrant green of her irises. She bit her lip before grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him across the room until her back hit the lockers with a loud bang that echoed through the room. She then proceeded to basically tear the shirt from his body and scratch her nails down his back as Clint kissed and sucked at her neck, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake so that Natasha would remember this night days ahead.

 

“Is this really the right place to do this?” Clint forced himself to say against her throat.

 

“Does it matter? No one can hear us.” Just to prove her point, Natasha cupped his hardness through his training pants and stroked his length with the palm of her hand, and he bit into her flesh so hard that he drew blood. Without a second thought, Clint hooked his thumbs at the waistband of her gym shorts and tugged them down.

 

She was wearing lacy, purple panties that didn’t leave much to the imagination, and seeing his favorite colour soaked in Natasha’s wetness sent the rest of the blood in Clint’s head straight down south.

 

“Fuck,” Natasha breathed as Clint slid to his knees and pressed his mouth against her mound. Her fingers were in his hair immediately and she began to grind against his mouth as he inched closer to her hot centre. He grabbed her left leg and slung it over his shoulder, giving himself better access as he licked at the thin lace. He could taste her wetness through the material, and while Clint had had his fair share of experiences like these before, Natasha’s scent and taste was definitely on his top list of favorite scents and tastes e _ver._

 

Clint used one hand to pull the fabric aside to give him complete access, and used the other to insert one, then two fingers into her hot centre. He pumped her a few times, and her hand tightened in his hair as he lent forward and came into complete contact with her clit. She made a desperate sound in the back of her throat as Clint licked and pumped in motion to each other, and this just reminded him why he fucking loved going down on girls. Bobbi was never this enthusiastic about getting eaten out, and only let him do it for a few minutes before she pulled him up and slid a condom on his dick. Natasha was adventurous and open to all his ministrations, and when Clint crooked his fingers against her G-spot, he felt her hot insides flutter against his fingers as her orgasm took over. She was pulling his hair so tight Clint feared of a bald spot in the immediate future, but he continued to lick at her swollen bundle of nerves as she rode out the last waves and moaned so loud that Clint felt himself grow impossibly harder.

 

When her limp leg fell from his shoulder, Clint gave her wetness one last kiss before leaning back. He pulled her panties down her legs and shoved them into his back pocket before he stood up, and she was leaning against the lockers, face slack and breathing harsh.

 

“You know, I’ve never let anyone do that to me before.” She whispered, winding her arms around Clint’s neck.

 

“Then I feel flattered.” Clint smirked and kissed her, loving the way she enthusiastically licked at his lips and tongue, ravishing in the taste of her own wetness against his tongue.

 

She twisted her body so that her back was pressed against Clint’s chest, and she made a show of grinding her ass against the bulge in his pants as an invitation that she was ready for a second round. He palmed at her breasts before sliding his hand down her body, cupping her mound from behind and loving how she pressed insistently against his calloused hand. He finally made quick work of his pants, pulling them down his hips and letting his cock finally spring free. He pumped himself a few times, sighing at the relief, before angling the tip of his dick toward her entrance.

 

“Wait – fuck. I don’t have a condom on me.”

 

Natasha turned her head and gave him a reassuring look.

 

“No condom needed.”

 

Clint grinned and lightly slapped her ass. She bent over slightly and arched her back, her ass rubbing against his head enticingly. Clint moaned and lined himself up with her centre, and pushed in slowly, almost lazily, relishing in the tight, hot stretch of her pussy as she fluttered around him. She took a moment to accommodate to his thickness before she pressed herself firmly against his pubic bone as an invitation to start moving.

 

He found a rhythm easily, because Natasha was more than happy to meet him half way. Soon the room was full of echoing moans and groans and hisses and curses and Clint had never had sex in a semi-public place but he could get used to it with Natasha. She was mewling, body supported by her arms on the lockers, her breasts bouncing beneath her sports bra, and Clint was going to explode with the way she tightened her inner muscles and milked his cock every time he pulled back and thrust in again.

 

She cursed in Russian when she came, and the fluttering around his cock was enough to send Clint coming right after her. He exploded inside of her (another thing Bobby didn’t allow), his cock jerking as he rid out the last waves of his orgasm. He grunted and fell limp against her, crushing her to the cool lockers, but Natasha didn’t seem to mind.

 

Finally, when he felt like his bones were solid once more, Clint hauled himself off of her and let his limp cock slip out of her pussy. When he looked down, he could see both his come and her own juices oozing out between her legs, and he pulled his pants back over his hips before walking to the sink and tossing his discarded towel to Natasha, who caught it easily and began to clean herself up.

 

Clint bent down to grab his shirt and slipped it on over his head. He had brilliant red nail marks running down his back, and he’d have to be careful whom he was around when he took it off. Natasha’s neck was littered with bruises, plus the bleeding bite wound under her collarbone, and Clint did feel bad for littering her with marks that were nearly impossible to hide unless she wore a turtleneck sweater.

 

He turned to face her, only to see that she was already completely dressed. She had the spoiled towel slung strategically over her shoulder to hide the bruises, and she was looking at him expectantly.

 

“Does this… mean anything?” Clint mumbled, stepping forward and tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

 

“Not in the way that you think. But we should do this again some time. I had fun.”

 

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and spun on her heal, fetching her bag before she exited the change rooms completely.

 

Clint let out an exasperated chuckle and ran his hand down his face. _Fuck._ None of his fantasies ever lived up to the real experience.

 

He was about to walk out of the change room and face the knowing look from the recruit in the gym, but stopped when he remembered something.

 

Clint reached into his back pocket and pulled out the slightly damp, purple panties that he had shoved in there in the heat of the moment. Natasha had willingly stepped out of the room not wearing anything beneath her short shorts, and the fact that Clint had an extremely sexy token to remind him of this night for however long it takes Natasha to ask for them back sent a shiver of excitement down his spine.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I decided to write for my birthday. First time posting on this sight and I am extremely tired and may have made huge mistakes, so be nice and ship Clintasha :~)


End file.
